1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of tomography devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for using on-line depth-of-interaction (DOI) rebinning in an LSO PET/SPECT system to improve spatial resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detector systems with depth-of-interaction (DOI) capability for 3-D PET have been developed for tomographs by CTI/Siemens, Knoxville, Tenn. Both the HRRT & LSO PET/SPECT tomographs utilize state-of-the-art planar detector designs which feature a high ratio of scintillation crystals to photomultiplier tubes (PMT) permitting many crystals per planar array, effective dual-layer DOI by scintillation decay time, and potentially low manufacturing cost.